The New Black Void
Chapter 20 X793 Alex was panting. Despite the training he had undergone he was still no match for Jason. He looked into his eyes, his Lunar Eclipse Eyes matched Jason's Demon Eyes. He couldn't instill fear into him quite yet. "Come on Alex," said Jason "you aren't done yet are you?" "Not even close!" called Alex. Shadows came down from his arm as he prepared for his next strike. Tendrils formed as he readied himself. "Shadow Slash!" Alex thrusted his arm forward, hurling several shadow tendrils at Jason. Jason picked up a nearby boulder and threw it at the shadow, but the shadows easily cut straight threw it. Before the shadows could make contact, Jason stopped them between his palms. Before Jason could use this to his advantage, Alex severed the connection, causing his shadows to dissipate. "Good call," said Jason. "Wouldn't want me pulling on your shadows." "Yeah, but I've got an even better move than that," said Alex. His irises glowed an even brighter red. "My eyes can do more than just cause fear. It's a rare skill, the only other one who could drain their eyes to this level was our leader that attempted to conquer the Etherious." His eyes began steaming. "Eclipse Beam!" Alex shot two scarlet beams, one for each of his eyes. The beams created wind, kicking up some dust in their wake. Jason pulled up his Black Shield, blocking the attack, but still forcing him backwards. After the attack was complete, his shield fell apart. "That wasn't such an ultimate attack," said Jason. "You kind of blew it out of proportion." The dust cleared and Alex was gone. "What the...?" Suddenly Jason was unable to move. He tried, but something was keeping him in place. He looked down to see shadows wrapped all around his body. Alex erupted out of the ground, shadows dripping from his body and went in for a punch. "Shadow Strike!" Jason was unable to move, but he did have one ace in the hole. "Black Rocket!" Jason's arm ripped free from the shadows as he punched Alex in the stomach. Alex flew backwards skidding across the ground. "I almost had you," said Alex. "Yes you did," said Jason helping him to his feet. He was smiling. "If it wasn't thanks to my Black Rocket I probably would've lost, or at least taken that hit." Jason's communication Lacrima in his pocket vibrated. He took it out and answered. "Hey guys," said Luke "dinner's ready so you should get back soon." "We're on our way," said Jason hanging up. "Do you have enough magical power to take us back?" "I always have enough." Alex grabbed Jason's arm and the duo collapsed into their shadows. They moved at high speeds back to their guild hall. "Welcome back boys," said Luke to his returning companions. "So what's on the menu today?" said Alex excitedly. "Come to the table and find out." Spread across the table was scores of delectable food from every food group. Dishes made from unpronounceable ingredients were present. Grains, vegetables, fruits, dairy, protein; it was all there. "You really outdid yourself today," said Jason. "When we picked you up we didn't expect you to be a powerful mage and a renowned chef!" exclaimed Alex. "Hey, my power wasn't the only reason people used me in the past," said Luke. "Some people just wanted high quality food." The rest of Black Void arrived at the table. "Wow this looks delicious!" exclaimed Hayley. "You can really cook Luke." Hayley snuggled onto Luke. Thomas was visibly annoyed by her flirting. "Man I haven't eaten anyone in days because of how good your food is," said Cane. "Okay," said Luke tentatively. Everyone quickly began digging into the delicious meal spread before them. No one bothered to use proper table manners, not even Luke or Jason. It was so delicious no one could stop until all the food was gone. "Thank you for the meal," Jason said to Luke. "No problem." It had been a year since Luke and Alex had joined Black Void, and the guild had finally established a bond of camaraderie. Only one person still remained cold, distant from his guild mates, and did not stuff his face during the meal.